An Airyglyph Interlude
by Nicolle
Summary: Life with Albel isn't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Ice Skating

An Airyglyph Interlude

By Nicolle

1st Note: I'd like to apologize to all my Army Life fans. I've been sick with the flu. Please let this tie you over till the next update.

2nd Note: OOC-ness ahead.

3rd Note: My husband bought Star Ocean 3 and I've been watching him play while drinking orange juice. As a result, I have Star Ocean on the brain. This story was actually a dream I had. I woke up laughing so hard, I hurt my side. Ouch!

4th Note: This story takes place after Shelby's death, but I figured he'd be replaced quickly enough. As to why this new guy doesn't die five minutes before the fic ends is a mystery.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

An Airyglyph Pastime

Fayt turned around to give everyone orders about when to be back and only found Nel standing behind him. He blinked several times before looking around and catching glimpses of everyone as they ran into town. Shrugging, he turned to Nel.

"I'm heading for supplies. Meet you back at the castle?"

"I'll walk you to the store."

They trudged through the snow laden Royal City of Airyglyph. A glint cught Nel's eye and she turned to watch a group of youngsters learning how to ice skate on a frozen lake beyond the city gates. Guards stood around the lake to keep monsters at bay, but the entire area was only filled with the sound of laughter. Smiling to herself, she slipped off to watch for a moment. And Fayt, poor Fayt, was left to fend for himself.

After a conversation with the King and a promise to deliver a letter, Fayt found everyone waiting for him at the city gates. Everyone that is, except Albel. An extensive search of the castle left them empty handed. As a last resort, Fayt knocked on Woltar's door. He entered when summoned.

Without looking up from his desk, Woltar asked, "What can I do for you young people?"

"We can't find Albel. Do you know where he is?" Fayt asked.

"Hmm... Probably ice skating."

Jaws hit the floor.

"What?" Fayt managed.

"Ice skating is a very traditional pastime here in frigid Airyglyph. Regardless of Albel's attitude, he enjoys the ice as much as any other citizen of the kingdom. Just go out the gate to the frozen lake."

Fayt nodded and they soon found themselves standing on the edge of a very crowded lake.

"Great. How are we supposed to find him?" Cliff groaned.

"He's right there," Nel said. She pointed and everyone followed her gaze.

"He's wearing pants," Maria muttered.

"I'm sure you're devastated," Cliff said.

"I am," Nel said.

Everyone looked at her, except for Fayt, who seemed to be staring off into space.

Nel crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on. He maybe insane and my mortal enemy but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the view."

"Point taken," Cliff said.

"Hey, Fayt?" Maria waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

"He's teaching them how to skate," he muttered.

Eyes went back to Albel, who was, sure enough, teaching a bunch of children to skate.

"Priceless," Cliff said, "I wish I had a camera."

"I do," Maria said, "Hold me up." Cliff lifted her and she took a couple pictures. She reviewed them on the digital camera. "I love black mail."

The Black Brigade's second in command stepped up to the ice as Albel released the children he was with to skate on their own. "This bag of gil to the first person to make Captain Nox eat snow!"

Albel looked up, took a quick look at the teaming children, and was off like a shot. The sidelines filled with oohs and ahhs over Albel's footwork and speed. He dodged left to right, much like on the field of battle, dodging group after group of little ones reaching for him. The familiar game had other skaters involved, trying to close line Albel from behind, only to have him duck underneath arms and jump over prone forms. The children kept rushing after him, and for them he seemed to slow down, staying just out of their reach.

"I don't know about you," Cliff said, "But I think those kids could use a hand." He reached down and found a nice smooth stone. Taking careful aim, he skipped it across the ice and into Albel's path. The Captain's blade caught the stone and sent him crashing into a snow bank. The children jumped him, snowballs in hand. After a bit of scrambling, a snow plastered Albel stood and the kids ran off to receive their reward.

Shaking the snow out of his hair, the Captain sauntered over to the group. "Who threw the rock?"

Everyone suddenly found something fascinating to look at, faces innocent... except for Fayt. His face as stony as always, his hips settled and he put his hand on his sword. Albel's eyes narrowed and he fell into a stance of arrogant readiness. After a stare down that seemed hours long, Fayt jerked a thumb at Cliff.

"He did it."

Cliff jumped. "HEY! You sold me out! HUMFFF!" He leaned forward at the pain from Albel's fist saying hello to his stomach. He looked up into red eyes.

"We'll not be doing that again, will we?"

"Nope," Cliff gasped.

Albel snorted and walked off. "Fool."


	2. Black Party

An Airyglyph Interlude

By Nicolle

1st Note: Wow. I did not expect the enthusiastic response I got for this. I can't promise there'll be more episodes, but I might give it a shot. I'm still working on my FF7 fic, This Army Life.

2nd Note: OOC-ness ahead.

3rd Note: For those of you wondering, OOC is short for Out Of Character.

_Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix._

**Episode 2: Black Party**

Everyone a-bed. Everyone a-snooze. Every Albel a-sneaking out.

"Where ya goin'?"

The Black Brigade Captain looked down at Roger and thought of the millions of ways in which to skin him alive. "Out." He turned.

"I'm comin' with you."

His shoulders tensed with the sudden, on coming headache. "No." He groaned. "Worm."

"You really need a dictionary. Ya know? Worm. Fool. Maggot. They're getting pretty old."

"I know several other words, maggot, but my mother would kill me if I said them aloud."

"Oh..." Roger whistled softly, rocking back and forth. "Momma's boy."

Albel put his hand on his sword. "Want to say that again?"

"Eek!" Roger ran for it as Albel left the inn. He ran into Adray's room and shook him awake. "Adray! Adray! Albel is sneaking off!"

The big man snorted and rolled over. "So what?"

"It's **ALBEL**! He might be off giving the King '_intelligence_.'" He whispered the last word.

The big man snorted again. "Then it'd be first time the man ever showed any!" Sighing, he sat up. "Get Nel. We'll find out what's going on."

Roger ran over to Nel's room and shook her awake.

"Huh? Roger? How'd you get passed the trap?" She looked at the door and found the trap complete dismantled. She groaned. "What do you want?"

"Albel snuck out somewhere. Adray told me to get you so we could follow him!"

"Great." She stood up and grabbed her daggers.

"Woo-Hoo! Lacy undies!"

Nel kicked Roger out the door and got dressed. She met Adray outside. Shivering in the Airyglyph cold, she rubbed her arms a little. "Which way did he go?"

Adray pointed to a lone set of foot prints in the new fallen snow. "This way."

Trudging through the moonlight, they made their way to a tavern. Nel looked in the window. The entire Black Brigade filled the inside. Pushing the door open slowly, they snuck inside, and the warmth of the tavern flowed around them. They did not go unnoticed.

A burly man clapped Adray on the shoulder. "Have a drink!"

"Yes!" Adray took a flagon and joined the festivities.

A bar maid grabbed Roger by the ear. "You're too young to be here!" She pushed him to the door. "Go home and go to bed!" Roger went flying into the snow.

Nel snuck around the big men and was glad she still had her hood up to hide her tall tell hair. She found Albel with a bunch of brigade members in the middle of a drinking game. Albel had apparently lost the last round. Growling, he stood up on the table and belted out the 'traditional' Black Brigade drinking song:

_It's the most wonderful time to drink beer!_

_With the kids screaming-yelling __  
__And everyone selling you _  
_Flagons of cheer _  
_It's the most wonderful time to drink beer _  
  
_It's the hap-happiest season of all _  
_With the swords all a wacking _  
_And great happy smacking _  
_When battle comes to call _  
_It's the hap-happiest season of all _  
  
_There'll be parties for searching _  
_Enemy bits for roasting _  
_And blood letting out in the snow _  
_There'll be scary ghost stories _  
_And tales of the glories _  
_Of battles from long, long ago _

At this point, the whole bar joined in:

_It's the most wonderful time to drink beer __  
__There'll be much castle storming _  
_And hearts will be gushing _  
_Their life blood so dear _  
_It's the most wonderful time to drink beer!_

Nel laughed and drew the Captain's attention. A wicked grin plastered on his face, he pointed at her. "Think you can do better?"

She snorted. "I know I can do better." She stepped up to the table.

By the time Roger got everyone else up, it was dawn. Fayt yawned as they stepped into the tavern. Adray sat in the corner, encouraging a passed out brigade member to wake up and have more. The only other two people who were still awake sat in the corner, trying to drink each other under the table.

"You're goin' down, Albel." Nel took a shot.

"Yeah right, Nellie." Albel took one as well.

She eyed him over the shot glasses. "Did you just call me 'Nellie'?"

"Yeah. You gonna stop me?"

"I'm gonna whoop your skinny ass."

"Sure, Nellie. You can't even stand up right now."

"Yesh I can." Nel stood and immediately passed out.

Albel snorted before his head hit the table.

Fayt blinked several times. "Well, I guess we'll be here another day."


	3. Milly's Disease

**An Airyglyph Interlude**

By Nicolle

1st Note: This story stems from the first thought I had when I saw Sophia. Dear gods help me. I am completely nuts.

2nd Note: OOC-ness ahead.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean 3 belongs to Tri-Ace/Ubisoft/Square-Enix.

**Milly's Disease**

There's a moment in everyone's life when they are scared beyond all belief. It's a moment when all rational thought leaves and you are left with the automatic fight or flight response. Fayt, Cliff, Nel, Sophia, and Maria watched in abject fear as the twit of a hostess continued to hit on Albel. Albel, for his part, merely glared at her whenever she got _too_ touchy. The entire affair came crashing to hell when, in a flirtatious twist, the girl accidentally bumped Albel and ended up spilling soup on him. All froze in fear, except Albel and the girl.

Albel sighed. "You know, for all the years you've been doing this, you think you'd at least have some grace."

The girl shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, Sir Albel."

"Go flirt with someone else for a while."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone sat stock still as Albel excused himself.

Nel reached out and touched the girl's arm. "You're still alive. I thought he was going to kill you..."

The girl blinked and then laughed. "Aquarians, huh? Well, you may call him Albel the Wicked, but he is only Sir Albel here in Airyglyph. He may have perfected the glare of death, but he never actually follows up on it."

"And how would he feel about you telling us this" Cliff asked.

"Telling you what, fool" Albel asked as he sat down.

"All your secrets" Nel said.

Albel glared at the girl, who merely smiled. "Her inability to keep her mouth shut aside; there is nothing she could tell you that most of Airyglyph did not know already."

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"What did I say about flirting with someone else?"

"Going, sir." The girl pattered off.

Fayt nodded once. "Tomorrow we go back to the firewall. So we should all get some sleep. Mirage and Adray are already in bed."

Everyone nodded and stood to leave, with the exception of Albel. "Sophia? Could you wait a moment"

Sophia sat down as the others stopped.

"Why would you be needing Sophia" Cliff asked.

Albel glared. "She's a little young for me, fool. I have something to say to her that doesn't involve the rest of you."

Fayt shrugged and patted Cliff on the shoulder, coaxing everyone away with a worried backward glance.

**The Next Morning...**

Mirage and Albel sat at the table with breakfast untouched in front of them. They both stared at Sophia. Sophia looked, for all the world, like she was concentrating very hard on something. They stayed that way all through breakfast and when everyone was ready to leave, they were still sitting at the table.

"Uh, guys? Firewall" Fayt looked at them.

Mirage and Albel shooed him off without looking away from Sophia. Sophia, for her part, didn't even notice Fayt standing there. Fayt and Cliff shrugged and they left the inn for the firewall. Not making any further progress than they had the day before, Fayt and his companions returned to find Albel, Mirage, and Sophia still sitting exactly as they had been that morning. Sophia looked like her head was about to split open she was concentrating so hard.

"You know, we really could have used your help today..." Fayt started.

Albel waved him off.

**The Next Morning...**

Sophia stared at the table, biting her lip. Mirage whispered something to Albel and he nodded.

"Try the other one."

Sophia nodded and continued to stare at the table.

"Are you guys done...?"

Mirage shooed them off without looking away from Sophia.

Fayt and the others went out.

"What in Apris' name are they doing" Nel asked.

Cliff shrugged. "I don't know, but they aren't hurting anyone, so maybe we should let them be."

"Excuse me" Maria interjected. "We're on a mission here. Now, I know Mirage wouldn't just leave a mission and from what I know about Albel, he wouldn't just leave us to fend for ourselves. Something must be going on."

"Do you think they're helping Sophia develop her power" Peppita asked.

Roger snorted. "I don't know about Mirage, but the girly man doesn't know a thing about runology."

"Correction. Albel knows and uses the six common symbols. Gusto carved them into his metal arm" Nel said. "Fayt taught him."

Roger looked at Fayt and the young man nodded.

"Phooey."

"Let's just see how far we can get in the fire wall today. We can get the skinny from them when we get back" Cliff said.

**That Evening...**

Sophia sat at the table looking tired, but very happy. Albel and Mirage were busy congratulating her on something and patting her back.

"Hey! Nice to see a you're all alive" Cliff said. "What the hell where you doing?"

"We were helping Sophia with her problem" Mirage said. "If you'd paid any attention, you'd have realized that Sophia was suffering from a life threatening disease. In fact, I'd have missed it too if Albel hadn't noticed it."

Albel nodded. "It's a common disease here in Airyglyph. I wasn't sure if Sophia had it or if she was born that way, but they grew noticeably in size since we left the Diplo."

Fayt looked back and forth between the two and then rushed over to Sophia. "Are you okay"

Sophia smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Albel and Mirage helped me. I always thought something was wrong, but now I'm all better."

"I don't get it," Maria said. "What grew bigger?"

"My eyes," Sophia said.

"What?"

"We call it 'milicandril' or 'Milly's Disease' in Airyglyph" Albel said."

Nel gasped. "You don't mean!"

"Yes. Her eyes were eating her face."


End file.
